TheDiamondMinecart
Were you looking for the item, a Diamond Minecart? '' 'TheDiamondMinecart', a.k.a. '''DanTDM', is a character that appeared in "A Portal to Mystery" in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Daniel Middleton. Overview Appearance Dan appears to have his Minecraft skin, which is a black shirt and blue and gold lowers. He also wears blue goggles. His hair continues to change color from brown to blue, blond, gray, and purple throughout the game. Personality Dan is portrayed to be a helpful, truthful yet nervous person, similar to Stampy Cat. He can also be assumed to be a good adventurer as he found the other Enchanted Flint and Steel. Inventory *Gold Sword *Diamond *Diamond Minecart *Potion of Swiftness *Slimeball *Egg *Raw Beef *Gold Ingot *Lime Green Enchanted Flint and Steel (Formerly) *Cookies (Formerly) Statuses Deceased / Unknown He survives only in the case of accusing anyone, but Stampy Cat, although this will result in Lizzie dying in his place. Deceased Killed By *The White Pumpkin (Determinant) *Spiders (Determinant) *Jesse (Indirectly) If Jesse accuses Stampy, Dan will come to visit him while he's locked up the Library. In this case, if Jesse chooses to fight the White Pumpkin, Dan will become overwhelmed with spiders and will eventually die. Even if Jesse chooses to assist the rest of the gang by fighting the spiders, Dan will later be bludgeoned using an axe by the White Pumpkin. If Jesse chooses to fight the painting, Dan will die. Killed Victims *CaptainSparklez (Accidental trap activation) *Spiders Quotes Trivia *Dan has not had gray hair in real-life. *DanTDM is a popular member of the Minecraft '' YouTube Community and has over 69 million subscribers. *DanTDM's hair color changing throughout the episode is a reference to him changing his hair color in real-life and on his ''Minecraft skin. *If DanTDM is killed by the White Pumpkin, an axe will be on the item frame puzzle, if DanTDM is killed by spiders, a cobweb will appear instead. This is the same for LDShadowLady. *Unlike Stampy Cat and LDShadowLady, if DanTDM is the last YouTuber to be interrogated, rather than catching him in a lie, the player has the option of asking if he's ''The White Pumpkin.'' *Dan possesses a diamond minecart in his inventory, which can't be obtained through normal Minecraft. **This is an homage to his YouTube name: "The Diamond Minecart". **Also, in DanTDM's portrait, a diamond minecart can be seen behind him, the original design of the diamond minecart is used. *According to the interrogation, Dan appears to have no class or skills according to Jesse. Gallery Taken.jpg|DanTDM after Lukas is taken away. No white pumpkins!.jpg|DanTDM proclaiming there are no such thing as white pumpkins. POOR DAN!!.png|DanTDM being attack by spiders, (determinant). Mcsm ep6 YouTubers.jpg|DanTDM with some YouTubers and Ivor. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|DanTDM's portrait with others and Calvin's and Ivy's. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|DanTDM fighting some Spiders with Jesse and LDShadowLady. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|DanTDM with, Petra, Ivor, Jesse, and Stacy Plays at the Mansion. IDanDan's deathMG 20170115 185647~2.jpg|Dan about to be murdered by The White Pumpkin, (determinant). POOE LIZZIE! 20170115 192538.jpg|DanTDM backing up when LDShadowLady is being killed by Spiders, (determinant). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Determinant Characters Category:Mansion Category:Real Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Main Characters